Summer of Clare
by kayfanatik
Summary: Clare's awake!
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

It's summer. Summer is supposed to be filled with days that are filled with fun and carelessness. This is the time for passionate summer flings and hot romances. Summer is supposed to be about spending time with the people you love. For me, though, every single day had been raining. When the sun is shining, I'm inside by myself, wishing for this summer to be over. I haven't felt more alone in my life than I have this summer. I have no one.

Alli has left for her Spalding Science program. She's been gone for 3 weeks already. Summer drags when your best friend is away for the whole summer. She would have been the shoulder for me to cry on; she was my support system. We have been sending emails and text messages back and forth, but she is so busy, she barely replies. Not surprisingly, she has gotten herself into some romantic drama with a fellow classmate. I wonder how things with Dave will pan out this next semester…

Jake has been up at the cabin for weeks now. Idealistically, I would have chased him there and made him hear me out. I would have told him that we can make it work, even if our parents were getting married. I would have pleaded with him, begged him to reconsider his decision; but I didn't. I never made the trip to the cabin. I didn't even try to talk to him after the text he sent me in the hospital. I had been replaying prom over and over in my head for weeks. As much as I thought I loved Jake, I must not have loved him enough to fight for the relationship. I realized he never even said he loved me; Eli said it for him.

Eli. It was almost as if we were friends that night at the hospital. We were there for our ailing friend, and we were there for each other. Us coming together that night really made me think twice about what I had told Eli at the night of the play.

"_We are never getting back together!"_

The look on his face killed me, but the anger I was feeling towards him for Imogen planting that medication in my backpack was too strong to care at the time. I resented him for his feelings about Jake. I knew that dating Jake almost immediately after our break up was not the best call, and I knew that Eli would be hurt by it. I did not think that he would actually believe that setting Jake up was the way back to my heart. I expected more of an effort. Deep down I felt that he was going to win me back, but I didn't want it to be in a cheap and degrading way. I was almost embarrassed for him.

I saw Eli once when Adam was released from the hospital last Saturday. The meeting was brief- he was over at the Torres' playing video games with Adam, and I dropped by to give Adam some welcome home cookies.

"Clare, how nice to see you." Mrs. Torres greeted me.

"Hi, Mrs. Torres. I was just dropping off some cookies for Adam's homecoming."

She smiled and received the bin of sweets from my outstretched hands. "The boys are downstairs in the basement playing some video games if you want to go down and say hello."

Not knowing that Eli was in the house, I made my way downstairs to see my friend. I got to the foot of the stairs and realized that Eli was sitting on the couch next to Adam watching Drew shoot the aliens on the screen. My mind started to race as the thought of quickly turning around and bolting flashed through my mind. And then he turned around. Too late.

"Clare…"he said softly.

Adam and Drew turned around. My face felt red hot, as if they had caught me doing something bad. "Hi guys. Adam, I'm so glad you are home again," I said as I rushed over to give him a hug. He winced slightly as I accidently squeezed his shoulder too tight. "Oh, sorry" I said stupidly.

I had the urge to embrace Eli as well, but I quickly nixed the idea.

Eli smirked. "Clare, how is your summer going?"

"It's been really busy, lots of fun though," I lied. He stared at me, analyzing me. I blushed. He knew I was lying. "What about your summer? Are you doing anything new?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Just been anxiously awaiting the return of my right-hand man," he said as he nudged Adam on his good shoulder. "I was dying of boredom without this kid home."

Adam beamed. "Eli has been keeping himself busy by masturbating."

"Me too," Drew said facetiously, his eyes still glued to the T.V. screen.

I raised my eyebrows. "Ah. Great use of your spare time, Eli." I shifted uncomfortably. "Well guys, I guess I'll leave you to it." I quickly spun on my heels to exit.

"Wait, Clare!"

I turned. "Eli?"

I stared into his eyes for what seemed to be forever. He was the first to break the connection. "Yeah, uh, I'm having a party next Saturday for Adam's homecoming at my house. It's going to be kind of a big deal- no parents. You in?"

My heart fluttered with glee. "I might make an appearance," I said coyly, and I left before I could let him or Adam see my pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

Adam was finally home. I had spent the first 3 weeks of the summer hanging out with my parents and working some landscaping jobs for my neighbors. Not really what I had in mind for the summer of my senior year. I had envisioned something more- something greater, but under certain circumstances, Adam getting shot and Clare pretending I don't exist; summer had just been lame.

Clare. I hadn't really spoken to Clare since the night we were with Adam at the hospital. She had told me that she and Jake were having their complications.

"Sucks to hear that.."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

I looked at her for a split second. Did my empathy sound like apathy? "Yeah. How complicated is it?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. Clare was always the drama queen- I love her, but she did have her way of making a mountain out of a mole-hill.

Not hesitating, she handed me her phone. I was surprised by this gesture, and was even more stunned when I read the text message that Jake had sent her.

"Off to the cabin until the wedding. See you there, Sis." Whoa. What the hell? "Sis?" If this means what I think it means… my heart flip flopped in my chest.

"Our parents are getting married…" she said softly. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, and my mouth dropped. I almost laughed, but resisted.

"Well I can see how that might be a problem." Silence. Shit. Empathy, Eli. Be empathetic. "I'm sorry, Clare." I said seriously. My apology was genuine. All I wanted for Clare was to be happy, and she wasn't.

Silence.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She replied. Her eyes slowly met mine, and she smiled at me. It was a painful smile, but it was a smile- at me. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats , and my face flushed. I quickly broke the gaze and I stupidly stared at the ground.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to get some coffee, do you want any?" My eyes slowly met hers again.

She looked disappointed. My skipping heart sank a sea level. Shaking her head as if to wake herself up, she responded, "No, thank you. I actually better get going home. I'm just relieved that Adam is going to be okay. My mother probably is freaking out right now, so I better go calm her down."

I nodded. I tried to reach out and touch her, but she recoiled. Ouch.

"I'll see you later, Eli," and with that, she headed for the double doors of the emergency room and disappeared into the night.

As soon as Adam was out of the hospital, I biked over with an armful of video games and dvds. Finally, my summer was about to start.

"Hey man, glad to see you back home. I was seriously starting to question my sanity…again." I said jokingly.

Adam quickly grabbed the dvds out of my hands with his good arm. "You? Questioning your sanity? Man, how do you think I felt being in a hospital bed for 2 weeks watching Spongebob Square pants and eating a never ending pile of cherry jello? And not even the good kind of jello?" he said exasperatingly.

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess it did suck for you more. But seriously, like I said- it might have been worth the bullet in the long run. Chicks dig scars."

We started putting in a dvd, but Drew came down demanding we play Halo. Drew getting his ass kicked at Halo was probably more entertaining than the 7th Harry Potter film anyway.

I nudged Adam in the middle of Drew's massacre. "So, has Clare contacted you at all? Did she come visit you?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "It took you literally 5 minutes of us seeing each other, and you are talking about Clare." He gave me a stern look, but softened at my fallen face. He sighed. "Yeah, she came to see me a couple of times. And no, we didn't talk about you. Or Jake."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Damn. "That's disappointing."

I felt a tingling on the back of my neck like someone was watching me. I ignored it for a second, and then I couldn't help but turn my head. A brown-haired, blue eyed individual came into my peripheral eyesight, and my breath caught.

"Clare…"

She caught my eyes. God, she was beautiful. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped, and she looked flustered. God, She was beautiful.

She was going to leave as quickly as she had come. I had to make something up so I could see her again.

"Clare, I'm having a party for Adam's homecoming. You should come- no parents." I said convincingly. Eh, I'll have CeCe and Bullfrog go to a concert that night anyway.

She looked at me, kind of sizing me up.

Very indifferently she replied, "I might make an appearance." And she was gone.

I growled; frustrated at the interaction we had just had. Adam hit me over the head with the T.V. remote control. "Hey you. So you are having a party for me?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I have been planning this for a while." I lied.

Adam rolled his eyes, but grinned. He knew that this was bullshit, but he appreciated my deviousness. "It had better be a kick ass party, and you must have hot chicks there. And No Clare bullshit drama. I mean it- if this is another scheme to try and get her back…"

"No, it's not. I just need to talk to her face to face. I need a reason to see her again; I promise I am not plotting another relationship ruining scheme. Besides, she's not involved with anyone, so I can't screw that up."

Adam didn't look totally convinced, but eventually caved in. "Dude, I mean it. Hot chicks is a must."

"I concur!" Drew interjected, still getting his head blown off by aliens.

Authors Note: I will probably include profanity in later chapters, so beware if you are sensitive to such vocabulary. I'm thinking about bringing Jake and Imogen back into the picture- I just don't know how at the moment. I'd like to have Imogen be the tortured villain even though it's a bit cliché. There will not be any shipping of Cake at all, sorry to disappoint. They are done in my book.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

'Hey you've reached Alli, leave something sweet, or don't expect a call back."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was the seventh time trying to get a hold of my so-called best friend. I threw my phone on my bed and slumped to the floor. I really needed someone to talk to- I couldn't contain my emotions , and I felt tears prickling at my eyes.

"What is this?" I asked myself stupidly as tears fell off my cheeks. I didn't understand why I was crying. It could have been the frustration I was feeling about how my summer was going, and it could have been because Alli had been M.I.A. when I needed her the most. Or maybe it was the overwhelming feeling of happiness that came rushing back to me after Eli had invited me to his party.

"Get a grip, Clare!" I shouted. I picked myself off the floor and opened my closet. I had to have something decent to wear to this party. My phone started to ring, and I grabbed it enthusiastically.

"Alli?"

Pause.

"Hey Clare."

My heart started to pound at the sound of his voice. My chest tightened and my face felt hot with anger.

"Jake. What do you want?" I asked curtly.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. It's been a couple of weeks since we have talked, and I miss your voice."

"I see. I'm doing fine, no thanks to you. I'll see you soon enough though, brother."

"Wait, Clare- I was calling because I am actually having a party at the cabin Saturday. I was just wondering if you would want to come. I'm having a bonfire, and there will be lots of swimming at the dock. I've already invited most of the senior class, but I wanted to extend the invitation to you and whomever you would want to come."

I hesitated. "Jake, I've already said that I'd go to another party. It's for Adam's homecoming, and I can't miss this."

"Oh, okay." Jake sounded disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, or if that party gets old, you and your friends are more than welcome to come and join us. It'll be fun."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

I hung up. It wasn't as hard talking to Jake as I thought. Maybe I was truly over him, or else I might have not really loved him at all. Perhaps he really was a fling. I didn't deny we had great sexual chemistry, but the passion, the drama- it just wasn't there. I yearned for an enduring fire, not one that burned out so quickly. My mind jumped to Eli. I did love him, with everything I was, but it was still so dangerous to be with him. I _wanted _to live dangerously, and I was tired of playing it safe.

My phone started buzzing again. It was Eli.

Eli's POV

"Dad, please, please! I would really like to do this for Adam!"

Bullfrog rubbed his forehead like he was debating with himself. "No, I'm sorry, kiddo. I just can't let you have a party without parental supervision. We've learned our lesson, and we need to start treating you like a kid."

I put my head in my hands. "So if I had a party, you and Mom would be here in our business?"

"Well, now, I don't think we would be an intrusion. We just can't have a bunch of high school kids running around without adult supervision. I mean, we wouldn't be a bother, we'd be around just in case anything would happen."

I wanted to punch the wall. I couldn't have any adults at my party if I wanted it to be awesome. No one wants to attend a supervised party. My plan was slowly starting to crumble. If I wasn't so unstable in the past, this would have been a done deal. My parents always used to let me have people over when they were away. Lately, though… Eh, I guess I didn't blame them for worrying.

I had to think about what I needed to do. I was either going to throw the party of the year (minus the parental supervision), or I wasn't going to throw a party at all. It looked like it was going to be the latter.

Sighing heavily, I stomped up the stairs to my relatively picked up room. My room was another reminder of Clare. My room used to be a permanent reminder of Julia, but now that it had been cleansed of Jules, Clare's memory remained. She helped me confront my demons, and I owed her for that. I needed to talk to her.

It took me an hour to finally find the balls to dial her number. It was ringing.

"Eli?"

I froze. It had been almost 4 months since I had spoken to Clare on the phone. "Hey, Clare."

"What's up? Is everything alright?" she asked.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm okay. I might have a slight problem with my plans for Adam and his homecoming party."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can have the party at my house. My parents are being difficult, and basically told me they won't let me have a party unless they are there to supervise."

"Wow. That sounds very unlike them." She said, amusement in her voice. There was a slight pause, and I heard her softly gasp. "You know, Eli…I might be able to help you out."

I raised my eyebrows, hope coming back into my heart. "Really- what do you mean?"

"We can still throw a phenomenal party- no parents, very exclusive in a secluded place," her enthusiasm excited me. I was almost giddy that she knew a place.

"Clare, don't leave me hanging. Where is this place you are talking about?"

"Jake's cabin…"

There was silence. _Jake's cabin._

_Jake_

_Jake_

"Are you serious?" I asked, my voice tiny.

"I just need to let him know, and it'll be fine, I'm sure. Hell, it will be fine, because in another couple of months, that cabin will have my name on it as well." She said with a determined tone.

"Yeah, ok. Sounds good." I said with as much conviction as possible. Actually it didn't sound good to me. This was an awful idea, but I couldn't tell Clare after she expressed such excitement for it. Sure, Clare and Jake would be stepbrother and stepsister, but really it didn't mean anything. Okay, so there might be some stigma with dating a step sibling, but has anyone heard of Woody Allen? He married his adopted DAUGHTER. Clare and Jake…they were still very much a possibility.

"Eli, don't worry. We'll make this a great night." Her voice made me weak at the knees. I'd put up with anything-_anyone _to be around her.

"I trust it will be unforgettable," I replied softly; my eyes closed.

I clutched the phone to my heart after our conversation. Clare was saving my face and helping me throw a party for Adam. I should have been elated beyond the stars. Gravity was keeping me grounded as my thoughts went to Jake. I growled as I realized I was at the mercy of the guy that I really didn't want to be around ever again. Man, I wanted to punch him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday before the party: No one's POV

Imogen couldn't stop staring at her computer screen. You are invited to Jake Martin's Seniors Bonfire night. Bring a swimsuit, sleeping bag, munchies, and whatever else you can share. Saturday from 6pm-?

Well that was weird. Imogen never got invited to anything, let alone an exclusive party. She smiled to herself. Her smile quickly faded when she realized who else would be there. It was a seniors bonfire, so naturally all seniors would be invited? Or maybe since Eli tried to screw Jake and Clare up, he wouldn't be invited. One thing was sure, Clare would definitely NOT be there. Imogen's smile returned as she clicked the RSVP button. She spun around in her chair and threw herself on her bed.

"Eli, there has to be a way I can reach your heart." She said dreamily.

Eli and Imogen never went on that coffee date they were planning. After Adam's incident at prom, Eli had shut himself out of the world. He ignored all of her texts and phone calls, and after awhile, she just stopped trying. She cried for days; she never felt so rejected in her life. But she still loved him.

An idea popped into her head. If she couldn't make Eli want her when he was in his right mind, then she would have to make sure he was out of his mind.

She hopped off the bed, grabbed her fake ID, and practically ran to the liquor store down the road.

Clare's POV

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Eli would be here any minute to go over plans for the party. I couldn't remember the last time I had Eli over at my house- just him and me; alone. It had taken me all of 2 seconds to convince Jake to host this thing at his cabin; I didn't even have to make the argument that the cabin was pretty much mine as well. The absence of a battle made me nervous that Jake might still have feelings for me.

I shook my head of the thought. He was the one who broke up with me – at his PROM no less. There was no way in hell I'd ever fall for him again.

I jumped from a knock on my door.

"Clare? It's Eli, may I come in?"

After stupidly checking my hair in the mirror, I reached out and pulled the door open. I swallowed. Eli had always been sexy, but today, there was something incredibly appealing about him. His lips curled into that famous smirk, and he stepped into my room, never taking his eyes off of me.

My gaze faltered as I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"You look really pretty," he said, smiling at me. I felt a heat rise in my chest, my cheeks flushing.

"Thanks, Eli." _You look incredibly sexy_, I wanted to say. I didn't.

"So, who is on your invitation list?" I asked, sitting down next to my laptop on my bed. Eli slowly sauntered over to my bed and sat on the foot of it.

"Well, for starters, Adam."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. Who's next, smart-ass?"

"Ouch!" His eyes twinkled at my insult. "Non- seniors, I thought I'd leave that up to you, actually, since I'm not really familiar with many underclassmen besides you, Alli, Dave, and Adam. Everybody else on my list is a senior, and they've already been sent an invitation through Jake, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but we could send them out another just to remind them that it's for Adam, not just a senior bonfire. I don't think Jake said anything about underclassman."

Jake had sent me a list of the senior invites, and I scrolled through them to retrieve the emails.

"Fiona Coyne, Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis, Imogen Moreno_…" Really, Jake? Imogen?_

Eli furrowed his eyebrows. "Imogen? Wow, I never knew that they were friends." He looked a bit worried, but then changed the subject. "So, let's get these out then. "

Eli's POV

After the invitations were sent, we just sat there on her bed kind of awkwardly. I wanted to sit closer to her, but I intentionally kept my distance. I could feel the heat between us, and I wanted to kiss her so badly. _Keep your cool, Eli. _

She glanced at me and then at the floor. "So…this is going to be quite a party, huh?" Her eyes found mine when I didn't respond. "Eli?"

I gazed at her, my hand slowly inching my way towards hers. "Clare, I miss you." I couldn't help it. My emotions were getting the better of me, and I needed her to know that I cared. She blushed hard, and I could have sworn her hand was drifting towards mine.

"I…I miss you too, Eli." My heart leapt out of my chest. For so long, so long I had waited for her to say those words to me. My hand grazed her delicately smooth skin. She didn't pull away. I turned into her ever so carefully. I didn't want to scare her away from this moment. Before I knew it, my hand was gently caressing her hand.

"Clare," I whispered heavily. My head found hers, and we were nose to nose. I could hear my heartbeat over her heavy breathing. I was so close…so close to her lips.

"Eli," she whispered softly. I could hear anguish in her voice. I held her to me, not ever wanting to let go. "Eli, please."

Clare's POV

"Eli, please."

Our lips were so close, yet so far away. It could have been so easy just to kiss him, but I couldn't. I wanted to so badly- but I couldn't.

I knew Eli wanted this, I wanted it. Not yet. I couldn't kiss him yet.

Still in his arms, I sighed painfully. "Eli, you should go."

I felt his arms around me loosen; his head slowly backed away from mine. I could barely look him in the eyes, which I knew they were full of hurt.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, too dismissively.

Rather hurt, he got up from my bed, opened the door, and left my room. I heard his crisp footsteps descend the stairs and open my front door.

I buried my head in my pillow, and screamed with frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's POV Saturday of the party

"Hey man, don't forget your swim trunks!"

I turned around from packing my overnight bag. Adam was standing next to my dresser, my trunks in his outstretched hands.

"Hey thanks," I replied, snatching them from him and stuffing them in my unorganized duffel.

Man, I was nervous. In just a couple of hours, I'd be spending an entire night with Clare. Well, maybe not _with_ her, but we would be in the same spot. After last night, I wasn't sure what to expect. Everything had been perfect, but then I screwed up. I don't know how I screwed up, but she didn't want to kiss me.

I ran my fingers through my greasy hair. "Yeah, gross. I should shower." I said to Adam.

He rolled his eyes, "Dude, you are just going to get disgusting up there when we swim. I'm getting antsy- let's head out soon. It's about 3 anyway."

I looked at the clock. He was right. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. "Okay, let's head out."

"Yay!" Adam squealed like a girl. I glanced at him awkwardly, and he cleared his throat. "I mean… yeah, about fucking time!"

Clare's POV

It was about 5 when I got to the cabin. I had forgotten about how completely magical this place was. I was just a kid when Jake and I used to play capture the flag out here with Darcy and her friends. Jake and I were the youngest, and we would always get stuck together. We never seemed to mind since we got along pretty well. At least until he threw a bloody, gutless frog at me.

I breathed in the familiar scent of pine and fresh water. The lake was just over the hill with the dock. On just up the road a bit was a spectacular swimming hole- it was part of the local mountain stream Hunter's Run. The gorgeous waterfalls and spectacular rock formations used to be Jake's and my sanctuary to get away from the big kids. Hunter's Run was forbidden for us at that age; it was full of danger; which made it all more wonderful. I couldn't wait to set my eyes on the place.

Movement behind the cabin caught my attention. Jake was carrying a small picnic table over his shoulders. His shirt was off, as usual, and his bare chest glistened with sweat. He froze when he saw me watching him.

"Hello, Jake," I said softly.

Jake dropped the table and wiped his forehead. "Clare," he nodded, "So glad you could come." He took a seat at the table.

I made my way over to the table and also sat down across from him. "You look like you could use some help setting up."

"Nah, I got this." He said, very manly.

I smirked. "Well, at least let me fix you something to drink. What do you have in there?" I started to get up and walk inside.

"Can you grab me a beer?" he called out.

I peeked out the door. "Aren't you underage?" I said sarcastically.

"Just get me a fucking beer, Sis!"

I sighed. As if I needed the reminder that we would soon be stepsiblings. "You gotta stop calling me that. Call me anything, but that, please." I handed him his beer.

Jake took a swig from the cold brew. "Whatever you say, Sis."

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**a/n: Sorry for the short chapter. Hang in there, the story will get better and have a ton of eclare moments amid the obstacles.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's POV

"So…you almost kissed the girl, but you didn't."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Adam, it's not like I didn't want to. She said no. She wanted me to leave- I wasn't going to force myself on her."

I was still driving to Jake's cabin. I had never been out in the country, and I had made some wrong turns along the way. I didn't want to admit it, but my sense of direction was subpar. Plus, my mom let me borrow her jeep, and I wasn't used to how she handled. I didn't want to drive recklessly over the speed limit like I used to in Morty. CeCe had also hinted that if I took care of her jeep, there would be a possibility that we could go looking for a replacement for Morty.

I glanced over at my gimp-armed friend. He seemed deep into thought.

"So, she told you to leave. But you could feel her wanting you?" After a minute of pondering, he threw his hands up in the air. "Man, I will never understand you two. You guys are walking contradictions, seriously. Why can't you and Clare be normal and just get back together?"

I smirked. "Would you like us to be normal? In all seriousness, what would be the fun in life if Clare and I were normal, everyday people? That's what makes us exciting. Together we are unpredictable, and it's powerfully addicting. Even you are addicted to our drama," I chuckled.

Adam nodded his head in approval. "Yeah I guess you are right- you and Clare would be- WATCH OUT!"

My attention snapped back to the road, and I swerved to the right- barely missing a brown haired girl walking on the side of the road. She dodged out of the way falling to the ground. Completely freaked out, I pulled over just feet from her.

"Are you okay," I asked Adam breathlessly.

His eyes were wide, and he looked like he was wigging out pretty bad. "Yeah Man, I'm good. Is she okay?"

I looked into my rearview mirror. The girl slowly rose to her knees, her back towards me and her head still looking to the ground. "Oh my god," I said panicking. Just what I needed on my record- almost killing someone.

I threw my door open and sprinted to her fallen figure. "Hey, are you okay?" The girl stood up cautiously, wiped herself off, and turned around. My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Yeah Eli. Thanks for not killing me." Imogen took off her glasses and spit on them. Using the edge of her shirt, she wiped them clean.

"Well this is awkward." I heard Adam behind me.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Imogen, why on earth were you walking so close to the road? Where's your car?"

"My car broke down a little while back," she responded, brushing off more dirt from her jeans. "I figured I was close to Jake's cabin anyway, and I was going to have someone drive me back here to give my battery a jump. Anyway, I didn't realize I was so close to the road, actually I think I was on the shoulder. Why were YOU so close to the shoulder?"

I just stared at her. Imogen and I hadn't spoken since me asking her forgiveness. Regret flooded my body, and I was angry with myself for not calling her. I had wanted to make peace with Imogen, and I screwed it up by getting distracted. I scratched my head.

"So you know we are close to Jake's cabin?"

She nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah. We are about half a mile away." She looked around and grabbed a black bag she must have been carrying when she fell. She rummaged through the bag and took out a large bottle of vodka. She popped it open and took a swig right from the bottle, making a face as she swallowed the clear liquid.

"Gee, this stuff burns." She held out the bottle towards me. "Want some?"

"No, Imogen, I'm driving. How'd you get alcohol anyway," I asked. I wasn't surprised that she got it, but I was curious just as much. I knew Imogen was a strange girl who did audacious things, but never did it cross my mind that she drank.

"Fake ID," she shrugged. "Doesn't everyone who goes to Degrassi have one?"

"I don't," Adam quipped. I had forgotten he was there.

Imogen furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. "No offense Adam but isn't this supposed to be a seniors only party?"

"This is actually supposed to be Adam's homecoming party. We merged with Jake's because I wasn't able to have an unsupervised party. Didn't you get the invitation from Clare?"

Imogen's face fell. I knew what she was thinking. Her mouth opened and then shut like she wanted to say something. She took another long swig from the opened bottle.

"Look, to make up for me almost killing you, let me give you a ride to the cabin. We will worry about your car later, okay?" I offered.

Imogen said nothing as she walked past me and opened up my car door.

I looked at Adam. "This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah, you are so not wrong."

Clare's POV

Jake chugged the rest of beer number two. I watched in utter disgust as he slammed his beer down, took in a deep breath, and let out the biggest belch I had ever heard.

"You get any on you?" I asked sarcastically. "Pig," I said jokingly.

Jake got up from the picnic table and walked inside. Geez, I must have pissed him off. Sighing angrily, I rose to my feet to go back inside the cabin.

"Clare,"

"What, Ja-"

Ice cold water was thrown on my head, soaking me as I stood there in utter shock.

Silence. Jake's snickering broke the silence and his snickers became full out laughter.

"You," I said while shivering, "will pay for that." I ran inside to get my own glass of ice cold water and ran to get Jake back for his deviance. I was greeted with a face full of spraying water. He had gotten the hose.

"JAKE!" I squealed. I ran through the water and tackled him to the ground, pouring the ice water I had in my hand all over his face.

I never realized I was on top of him laughing when a jeep pulled up into the driveway.

Eli's POV

Clare was wet and sprawled on top of Jake's half naked body. She was laughing. I loved the way she laughed, but Christ. This was just almost too much for me to watch. It made me sick to see her smiling at him. I snarled.

"So," Imogen scooted up to get closer to the driver's seat from the back. She held out the bottle of vodka. "You sure you don't want any of this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's POV

My eyes flew up to the jeep in front of Jake and me. I froze on top of him as my eyes connected with the driver's gorgeous jade eyes. Oh God, this looked bad. I scrambled to my feet as Eli, Adam, and to my dismay, Imogen exited the car.

"Hey guys," I started uncomfortably. Jake was still on his back, observing the awkward situation.

"Saint Clare," Imogen quipped as she pushed her way through the boys. She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. She thrust her hands out towards me saying "I brought these to share for the bonfire. Don't think I brought enough for everyone since you changed the exclusivity of the party."

I stepped back and cringed as I caught a whiff of her rank breath. I glared incredulously over at her, and then I turned to Eli.

"What are you doing with her? Is she drinking? Are YOU drinking?" I advanced accusingly.

Jake jumped to his feet and put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged him off harshly. "Hey, calm down. Thanks, Imogen, I'll take these." He plucked the bag from her hands and disappeared inside. Adam shuffled his feet while Eli and I continued to glare at each other intensely. We each had accusation burning in our eyes.

Imogen glanced to Eli and then me. She rolled her eyes and sauntered inside after Jake. Adam took a hint and disappeared somewhere as well. It was just the two of us.

"We interrupted you, I see," Eli started.

"It was just child's play, Eli." I snapped. Anger boiled inside me. Why was he with her?

He seemed to read my insecurity and anger. "Imogen's car broke down on the side of the road. I actually almost ran her over, so I offered her a ride here. Yes, she's drinking, but I am not."

My face softened. At least he didn't plan to pick her up, and he wasn't drinking. I shook my head in apology. "Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you about Imogen. It's none of my business anyway about who you hang out with."

Eli smirked. My heart melted. "You know, I found it kind of sexy- you getting flustered about Imogen."

I smiled. "You getting upset about Jake and me is not sexy. It's infuriating; you know I can't have feelings for him anymore."

I saw a flicker of darkness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"I know you and Jake aren't supposed to have feelings for each other, but it doesn't mean you still don't have something- wrong or not. I'm scared that I am going to lose you to him. I know I don't have you yet, but Clare, I am not going to stop fighting for you."

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to take him in my arms and reassure him that I don't have feelings for Jake, that all I wanted was to be with him, and no one else. I wanted to kiss him passionately in his time of vulnerability. He wasn't going to give up on me, and I wasn't going to give him a reason to. However, it was not the time just yet to let him know how much I wanted him, too. We needed just a little bit more time together.

I took his hand very gingerly, almost expecting him to pull away. He didn't. I grasped it firmer, and I started to walk. "Eli, you have got to see something."

Eli's POV

"Where are you leading me?" I asked, trying to keep up with her. She still grasped my hand firmly, but she was practically dragging me through the woods. Even though my father liked to hunt, I never was an outdoors kind of guy. Nature wasn't my thing. I was getting pretty winded, and I cursed myself for not being in better shape.

"You will love it, Eli!" Clare said excitedly.

I heard the faint sound of running water, and the air started to smell crisper, like it had been filtered. Clare suddenly let go of my hand and broke into a run.

"Eli, come on!"

I never wanted to lose her out of my sight, so I picked up my pace. "Clare, slow down! Clare- wait up!" She disappeared up over a rock formation. I panicked a bit, thinking that she left me. I started to climb the rock formation and I finally reached the top.

"Clare, you know, I'm really not an outdoors kind of guy- whoa!"

My mouth dropped in awe as I let myself drown in the absolute breathtaking beauty that I found myself surrounded by. We were standing on top of a waterfall, and there were many other waterfalls surrounding us. The water below was mesmerizing as it churned crystal blue and white. The rocks below ours led down to the raging waters.

"Clare, this is amazing!" I breathed.

She turned to me beaming. I had never seen her so excited about anything before. She had never been so in her element.

"Come with me," she whispered, grabbing my hand again.

She led me down a small rock path that led underneath one of the falls. We were directly under the cascading water in a small hollowed out crack in the rocks. She put her hand out to the water and her face lit up, her brilliant cerulean eyes sparkling with child-like excitement.

Something inside me changed. My heart started to beat out of my chest. This was the Clare that I fell in love with. I pulled her into me, and I stared into her eyes. This had to be the moment.

Clare's POV

I almost lost myself in Eli's perfect eyes. The surroundings around us were immaculate. The falls were like music to this perfect scene. All I could concentrate on were Eli's lips. His embrace tightened on me, as if to never let me go.

"Eli…" I whispered. I wanted him to kiss me.

He leaned in, and I felt his lips brush gently against mine. He pulled back and looked at me, as if to get my permission to do it again. I didn't give him the chance. My lips were on his, as I couldn't stand that they be away from his any longer. I felt the passion burning in me as I pushed him onto the rock behind him. I ran my hands through his silky soft hair as he grabbed my hips and brought them closer to his. This is what I had been missing.

"Clare…" he groaned. He didn't want this to end, and neither did I. I pulled back from our embrace and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting that…" I said breathlessly, my heart still beating a mile a minute.

Eli wasn't smirking, he was full on grinning ear to ear. "Does this mean…?" he started to ask.

I hesitated. "This means that we both have feelings for each other. It could lead to more….but I think we need some time to see how things will pan out." I say this with extreme caution. I loved Eli. Starting a relationship with him over one kiss in over 4 months, however, was a hasty move.

I could have sworn that I saw disappointment cross his face, but it was immediately replaced by a sense of understanding. "Good call. We'll take things slow."

It was my time to smirk. "Let's just see how tonight goes, yes?"

He nodded fervently. "Sounds like a plan, my Dear. Should we head back? Adam might need to be saved from Jake and Imogen."

A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate the subscriptions and favorites. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I could use some more reviews, just to see if you guys like where this is going. I'm thinking I'm going to have a dramatic event happen at the party- something unexpected. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile, back at the cabin**

"So," Imogen sauntered over to Jake who was drying himself off with a towel. "What exactly did we interrupt between you and Clare? Looked like a lot of fun."

Jake smiled. "It was just fun. Nothing really," he lied.

Imogen was a keen reader of people. She saw right through Jake. "You know I'm not stupid, Jake. You and Clare still have something, I can feel it." She took out her bottle of vodka and began sipping it. "You may not want to admit it, but it's the truth."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, you're right. I feel that I still have feelings for Clare, but I don't think she has any for me anymore. And I think I am okay with that. Our parents are getting married soon, and I think it's for the best that we just be friends. I love my father too much to screw up his happiness for my own," he said thoughtfully.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna vomit. No offense."

He looked up at her and smirked. "You really think I'm that bad?"

Imogen leaned into Jake, and she was almost touching him. "I just don't understand why you are giving up the person that you love. You could be with her, Jake," she touched his bare chest, "And I know how to get her back for you."

Adam's POV

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt Imogen up to her dirty tricks. She was in the cabin with Jake, and by the looks of it, they were getting pretty close. Imogen's obsession for Eli, however, was too strong for me to believe she was actually interested in Jake.

It had been almost an hour since I had seen Clare and Eli. They had disappeared somewhere to talk. I hoped beyond hope that they would come back soon to relieve me from the weirdness inside the cabin. I was starting to wonder where everyone else was, as well. It was nearly six.

I moseyed my way to the picnic table, still soaked from Clare and Jake's little water fight. As soon as I sat down, cars started to pull up Finally!

"Yo, little brother!"

I grinned. Drew and Katie hopped out of the car with sodas and chips in their hands.

"What took you guys so long?" I teased.

"Pulled over for a bit so we could make out," Drew joked.

Katie blushed. "Hey, Adam! Glad you are home and well. I'm really glad Jake decided to make this about you and not just about the seniors."

I blushed. Katie still had that effect on me. "Yeah, well, don't give him all the credit. It was Eli's idea, and Clare actually convinced Jake to make it happen."

"Yeah, I hear that Eli and Clare are quite the team," Katie replied.

Drew turned around as another car pulled into the driveway. I didn't recognize the car, but Drew's eyes immediately lit up when the driver stepped out of the car. It was Bianca.

"Hey Guys!" Bianca waved, rushing over to join us. I blushed hard. She looked beautiful with her hair swept behind her ear. Her hard exterior over the last couple of months had been drastically softened ever since she turned Vince in for my shooting. She got off pretty lucky with 50 hours of community service and an educational class about drugs and alcohol. She had been incredibly brave for doing what she did, and I had so much respect for her.

Drew, even though he had Katie and was in love with her, still had feelings for Bianca. I could tell. Just like my brother to not ever be satisfied with anyone. I would die to be with a girl like Katie or Bianca. I wish he would just choose one.

"So where is everyone?" Bianca asked, turning to me.

"Clare and Eli disappeared, Jake and Imogen are in the cabin, and so far besides you guys, that's it." I muttered.

Bianca started to fan herself with her hand. "Man, I'm so hot. So I hear there's a dock around? We should start swimming!"

Great. Not that I didn't like swimming that was the first day I would have been swimming with girls that I wanted to sleep with. My self-consciousness was getting the better of me.

"Good idea, Bee," Drew said, throwing his swim trunks over his shoulder.

I slowly followed everyone inside to get changed, really starting to wonder where the hell Clare and Eli were.

Clare's POV

Eli and I never made it back to the cabin to save Adam. We got side tracked because I had decided to do something that I hadn't done in 6 years.

"Eli, wait here."

We were on top of one of the rocks looking down on the water. We were about 25 feet above the falls.

"What are you doing"? he called after me as I took off running in the opposite direction.

I turned around and I started to sprint towards the edge of the rock.

"Clare, what the hell are you doing?"

I ignored him as I ran right by him and jumped off the rock.

"Clare!" I heard his voice yell after me. I hung in the air for what seemed like eternity free falling. It was the most thrilling feeling I had experienced. I felt free. I felt alive. I finally hit the water and stayed under for a minute, letting it engulf my body and mind completely. The water was my sanctuary, and it was perfect.

I suddenly felt something grab me around my waist and pull me towards the surface. Breaking the water and coughing, I whip around to see Eli's startled and concerned face.

"What were you thinking?" he sputtered.

Eli had thought I needed help, and it warmed my heart that he jumped in after me. I started to laugh. Eli looked confused, and then he started to laugh as well. He started to splash me as I screamed in delight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and floated in his arms. My lips found his as we kissed under the waterfall.

Imogen's POV

I had Jake right where I wanted him. He was eating up every single word that was coming out of my mouth.

"Clare will be yours again, you just have to make her jealous, Jake. I promise you and Clare will be together again by the end of the night."

And I WILL have Eli, I thought to myself ruthlessly. If I have to tear Saint Clare apart, piece by piece.

I took another swig of vodka and handed the bottle to Jake. "Here, drink it. It'll give you some balls."

Jake hesitated, but eventually took the bottle from my hands. He winced while the clear liquid poured down his throat.

"How exactly am I supposed to get Clare back?" he asked stupidly.

I rubbed my body against his slowly. I felt him tense, and then relax. "Like this…" I whispered, my lips closing in on his. He closed his eyes and let me kiss him softly.

"I see," he breathed heavily. "Good plan…"

**A/N: So there is going to be Imogen/Jake pairing. And Eli and Clare will not be affected too much by this pairing, much to Imogen's dismay. The event that will happen at the party will be dramatic, but will strengthen Eclare- I promise. Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Eli's POV

My head was spinning, my heart racing, and my stomach aflutter. This was the best day of my life. It seemed that I was back in Clare's life and back in her heart. I couldn't get the grin off my face, as I eventually put the rest of my clothes back on my body. I glanced over at Clare, her wet hair slicked sexily back out of her face. She was gorgeous. She returned my stare with a wink. Her cheeks flushed bright rosy red, and her lips curled into a small smile. She continued to wring out her shirt, leaving her in her in her bra and shorts. Admittedly, I had never seen under Clare's shirt until then. I felt myself grow red, and I couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

"Clare Edwards, where have you been all my life?"

She looked down at herself and back up at me. Rolling her eyes playfully, she said "Gee, Eli. Is that the best pick-up line you can come up with?"

"I have a whole list of them, wanna hear?" I retorted.

She put her damp shirt back on to my disappointment. She grabbed my hand and held it close to her. "No. You don't have to use any pick-up lines on me."

We were finally ready to head back to the cabin, but we both knew that we didn't want to leave this magical place.

"We really should go back. For Adam." I said, almost trying to convince myself that it was time to go.

Clare nodded. "Yes, you're right. I wonder if anyone else has shown up yet. It has to be close to 7."

I smirked. "I hope someone has shown up to save him from Imogen and Jake."

Clare's eyes fell at the mentioning of the two. "Eli, do you think that Imogen is going to do something…well, Imogeny?"

I half laughed. "Um, Imogeny? What do you mean?"

She sighed with exasperation. "You know…whatever Imogen does is no good. Do you think she will cause any trouble tonight?"

My eyebrows furrowed reflexively. Did I think that Imogen would cause trouble? Imogen had her moments, but they were because of me. I was sure that Imogen was mad at me and over me since I had treated her like shit during the school year, and then I had blown her off after my half-assed apology.

"I honestly don't know, Clare. I don't have a feeling she will be much trouble tonight, though. She'll probably drink herself to sleep; in fact, she's probably already that drunk now by the rate she was drinking earlier."

Clare's face relaxed, visibly relieved of her worries. "Yeah, you are probably right."

I puffed my chest in a masculine manner and stuck my nose in the air, very pompously. "I am right. I'm always right." I said with false conviction.

It was her turn to smirk. "You are weird, Goldsworthy." She said, hitting me on the arm.

"Ouch, Clare, you have a mean right hook!" I said playfully. She giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Hope it didn't hurt too much."

"Just a little," I smiled.

Clare's POV

When Eli and I got back to the cabin, there were 3 cars in the driveway. Drew, Katie, Marisol, and Bianca were here. Another car pulled up. K.C., Jenna, and Dave jumped out of the vehicle and gave us a wave.

"Hey!" I called out. I let go of Eli's hand, and I ran to talk to the rest of the gang.

"Clare! This place is amazing!" Jenna exclaimed breathlessly. Jenna had been distant lately since the adoption of Tyson, but she looked pretty good. Her color and life were back, and she looked back to herself. She and K.C. were on the rocks, but I could tell that they wanted their relationship to work out regardless. I had a lot of respect for Jenna; respect that I never had for her before giving Tyson up for adoption.

"Yeah, this place is great. So I think that the rest of the gang is probably at the dock. Get your suits on!"

The guys ran inside to change. Eli and I stayed behind, slowly making our way behind the cabin to the dock. Bianca, Katie, Marisol, and Imogen were lounging out on the dock in their bathing suits while Adam, Drew, and Jake were splashing around like children in the lake. I turned to Eli. He was watching with a half grin on his face, and it seemed like he wanted to join in on the fun. He glanced at me, and I nodded. We both sprinted for the dock and leapt into the water with our already soaking clothes on.

Imogen screamed as water splashed her. Well, she was closest to the water.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. She ripped her sunglasses off (it wasn't sunny, the sun was setting), and scowled. She still had the bottle of vodka, half gone, clutched in her hand.

"Geez, Imo, it's just a little water." Adam called out.

Jake and Drew caught each other's eyes. I groaned internally, and I immediately knew what they were going to do next.

Jake and Drew climbed the dock ladder and before anyone else knew what they were up to, they each took a hold of Imogen and threw her into the water. She screamed on her way in. Sputtering in indignation while everyone laughed, she doggie-paddled her way to the shore and ran inside. Comically, she moseyed her way back out and grabbed her vodka before heading inside again. We all looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"I have to say though, guys, that was pretty mean of you," Katie quipped. If I wasn't the voice of reason, I could always count on her to be one.

"It was all in good fun," Jake replied. His face dropped suddenly, which made me wonder. "Well, maybe I better check if she's okay," he said, almost worriedly. I did not like his tone of voice.

"I'm sure she's fine, Jake. She probably doesn't want to be bothered," I said.

"Yeah, but I better just see if she needs anything."

Something burned in my chest for half of a second. Was Jake into Imogen? What exactly was their connection to each other? I had never known Jake and Imogen to be friendly in any way before this party.

I turned to Eli scowling, as Jake hopped out of the water to follow Imogen in the cabin.

"Clare, you okay?" he asked. I softened as I thought about the situation. It really wasn't any of my business if there was a connection between Jake and Imogen. If Jake wanted to go after Imogen, I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. Now that Eli and I found our way back to each other, I didn't want anything to spoil the day.

"You know what? I think I will be just fine," I replied. I jumped on his back in the water and he started to swim around the shallow end of the lake.

"So I guess you two are back together?" we heard Adam yell out to us.

"Maybe!" we both yelled back.

"Well, that was creepy," Marisol muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys, I appreciate the reviews, but I'd love more! It's encouragement for me to keep writing this fic, and when I only get one review per chapter, it does get frustrating. I do very much plan on finishing this story in a couple of more chapters (this is tentative- it could end up being longer).

Imogen's POV

Again, I never failed to be the laughing stock of Degrassi, even when I'm not at Degrassi. I never understood why everyone was so enamored with Plain Jane Clare Edwards. I always watched her from a distance, never making myself apparent. This year was different. I was going to make them see that I was the girl to watch out for. I wasn't going to be in Clare Edwards' shadow any longer.

I laid down on the couch in the den of the cabin, still sipping on my liquid confidence. How dare she make a fool out of me. I hated seeing those two together, and I hated her. The blood rushed to my head, and I got dizzy pretty fast. I was finally starting to feel tipsy. My tolerance had gone up so much the past couple of weeks because the drink had become my best friend. I grabbed my head and groaned.

"You really should slow down with that, you know."

Jake's voice was distant, and I peeked through my eyelids. He was staring down at me, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. I just need some water." I muttered.

He moved to the kitchen to get me a glass of ice water. He handed it to me without hesitating. I pulled myself into a sitting position and drank it in one gulp.

"You okay, Imogen?" he asked. He took the glass from me and filled my glass again before I could answer.

I shook my head. "No. Yeah. I don't know. I'll be okay, though. I just needed some hydration," I said, and I took another swig from my half empty vodka bottle.

"Imogen, you need to stop drinking, especially when you are feeling this way. You are going to do something you'll regret." He sat down next to me and put a hand over mine to stop me from drinking again.

Clare and Eli suddenly barged into the cabin. They were smiling ear to ear, laughing and talking playfully with each other. They didn't seem to notice Jake and me over on the couch. My face grew hot as Clare snuck a small kiss on Eli's parted lips. This party sucked.

"Ahem," I said loudly. Clare and Eli whipped around to see us on the couch watching them. Clare's face reddened, and Eli's eyebrows rose. They both smiled sheepishly, and I wanted to smack the grins right off their faces. I looked at them with contempt and anger.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to make a scene," Eli offered.

"Whatever," I sighed. I gathered myself off the couch and found the stairs. I turned to the still seated Jake. "Does this lead to a bedroom?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the one at the top of the stairs is mine. You need to lie down?"

No, I needed to punch something. "Yeah. Just for a minute."

"Help yourself. I'll check on you in a bit. Let me know if you need anything," he called out while I trudged up the stairs.

"What I need is for Clare Edwards to disappear," I muttered under my breath.

Clare's POV

"Well that was awkward," I let myself say. "What exactly were you two doing in here?"

Jake said nothing; he just stared for a minute. "You know, you two seem pretty cozy. What were you two doing when you guys just disappeared?" he countered. I could hear a flare of resentment in his voice.

"That, Jake, is none of your business." I retorted.

"Well, whatever happens between Imogen and me is none of your business. So drop it, Clare. And you two really have some nerve acting like this around Imogen and me, you know that?" Jake hopped to his feet and stormed out the front door.

Eli and I exchanged puzzled glances. "Uh…what was that?" Eli asked.

I shook my head. "No clue. Whatever, don't let that spoil our night together," I said, slipping my arms around Eli's waist. He shot me a small smile and grasped my hand.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing can ruin this day." He said.

Narrative

Imogen paced back and forth in Jake's room, hugging the bottle of vodka to her chest. She stopped to look at the childhood pictures of Jake. She picked up a group photo of him and what looked like to be his family when he was young. Imogen focused on the other members of the picture, and her eyes widened when they fell upon a 10 year old Clare Edwards. Jake's arm was draped around her. Imogen huffed and threw the photo onto the floor, not caring if the fragile encasing cracked. She took a quick swig of the vodka, spilling a little on herself.

"Damnit," she slurred. Without another thought, she slipped off her shirt so she was just in her bra.

She tossed herself onto the bed.

Clare Edwards. What was everyone's obsession with her? What did Clare Edwards have to offer that Imogen didn't?

"Nothing," Imogen spat bitterly. To her, Clare was a phony. Clare had no resolve in anything. She thought she loved Eli; she ended up breaking up with him because he kept her too close. She claimed that she didn't have feelings for Jake, yet she kept stringing him along with her flirtatious ways. Even Clare's unwavering Christian faith was beginning to crumble.

"Fucking trollop," Imogen stated loudly to herself. Yeah. Clare was nothing but a callous, trashy tramp hiding behind the crucifix.

Imogen unsteadily brought the bottle to her lips again. The room's navy blue ceiling was swirling, enveloping Imogen as she lay there in a stupor. Imogen shook the dizziness away and rolled to her side. It was becoming harder and harder for her to come up with a plan to get Clare out of the picture.

She suddenly heard a sharp knock on Jake's door. "Imo, it's Jake. Are you okay?"

She rolled over to face the door. "Come in."

Jake slowly opened the door. He swallowed hard as Imogen was topless sprawled out on the bed. _His_ bed.

"Um, Imogen, what are you doing?" he choked.

She forgot about her absent shirt and looked down. "Oh, I spilled some stuff on my shirt." she said nonchalantly. She sat up and patted the bed. "Keep me company?"

Jake was hesitant, but eventually sat down at a distance beside her. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and it had become much stronger than when she was downstairs.

"Imogen, I really think you need to lay off the vodka," he suggested cautiously, his hand reaching for the bottle still in her grasp. She yanked back her hand.

"Don't. Don't take away my fun yet," she cried. She set the vodka down on her own and leaned her head on Jake's shoulder. She whispered softly in his ear, "Just make the spinning stop. Please, Jake?" She placed her hand on his chest as she pressed up against him.

Jake breathed in sharply and his body stiffened. A totally gorgeous girl was coming onto him, but it just wasn't right. He thought he had feelings for this girl; not strong feelings like for Clare, but they were still there.

"Imogen, what are you doing?" he sighed heavily.

Imogen pushed Jake down on the bed and fell on him. Her hands were all over his chest, and she practically tore his shirt off.

"I'm carrying out my plan, Jake. This is how you are going to get back Clare."

Her lips were on his, and the kiss was fierce. He was being sucked into her spell.

_This is very dangerous, Jake. Think about what you are doing. _"No, No, Imogen, we shouldn't be doing this," Jake pleaded between kisses. His effort was futile.

Imogen raked her nails up and down his back, which made him crazy with passion. He flipped her onto her back and ravished her with deeper kisses.

_This is a bad idea, Jake. You need to stop this. _

Jake shook away the voice of reason in his head. He wanted this; he wanted her.

He felt Imogen's hands on the waist of his pants and she unbuttoned them.

"Imogen, please don't," he begged.

She filled his mouth with her tongue so he could speak no more.

She found the zipper of his jeans and she pulled it down.

Finally the red flag in Jake's brain went up. He stopped and looked down at Imogen.

_No. No, she's not ready to do this, and neither am I. _

"Jake, what's wrong?" Imogen asked, confused.

"Imogen," he started, getting up off the bed, "we just can't do this. Not now; not while you are in this condition. It's not right on my part- you are too wasted. You don't even know what you are doing."

Imogen shot up off the bed. She glared at Jake with darts coming from her eyes. "No, Jake. The only reason you don't want me is because you are still stuck up on your fucking sister. No matter how hard you wish it wouldn't be, Clare is your SISTER, Jake. She will never be with you ever again because it would be a sin!"

Her words were razor sharp, and they stung him to the core. With a flushed, angry face, Jake silently rose to his feet, opened the door and shut it crisply behind him.

Imogen's POV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck.

I was frozen on Jake's bed. I couldn't move; I could barely breathe.

"What did I just do?" I gasped to myself.

My head was in my hands; I felt the undeniable prickling of tears forming in my eyes. There was a lump in my throat that I just couldn't swallow. I had thrown myself at Jake, just like a common whore. Just like _her._

I whipped around and grabbed the vodka from the nightstand. I stupidly chugged the rest of the bottle down and threw the empty contents on the bed. I wiped my mouth as I was slipping into darkness much more quickly than I wanted. From that moment, I no longer had control.

A/N: So it's going to get a bit more dramatic from here, as Imogen will be doing some audacious things because she's black out drunk. Please review. It makes me happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Eli's POV

Clare and I had ventured back out onto the dock, watching the last bit of the sun set. We both had our feet soaking in the cool water of the lake, her hand was in mine. She gently rested her head on my shoulder, and I sighed with content. This was where my life was supposed to be. Clare and I were meant for each other.

"Clare," I whispered softly. "I just want you to know that you are the most amazing girl I know. I know the last couple of months I haven't been the best person for you to be around, but right now, I feel so right. I feel like I am in a great spot in my life, and it's because we are together right now. I think we should put the past behind us, and see where the future takes us. I want you to be mine again. I want to be yours. Life isn't right without us being together, and I think you know that."

She said nothing. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. I swallowed hard. "Clare?"

I felt something wet on my shirt. I turned to Clare, who was wiping at her eyes. "Clare, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" My heart was pounding; I had made her cry. All I needed was to say something wrong.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes watering more. "No, Eli. You keep saying the right things. You have made me so happy today. I think I'm falling back in love with you, and honestly the reason I'm crying is because it's scaring me. I don't want to lose this feeling."

I sighed with relief, and I put my arm around her, holding her close to me. "Don't be scared. What we have is real, and nothing can change the feeling. We just have to take a risk."

I could feel her nod her head against my chest.

"So does this mean that we are back together, then?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey guys! We are about to light the bonfire!" Drew called out loudly to us.

Clare broke free from my embrace. She put her hand on my face, caressing it softly. "Come on, we'll miss the marshmallows."

I watched her get to her feet and walk slowly towards the others. I remained sitting for a moment, evaluating what just happened. She left me hanging. Slightly frustrated, I leapt to my feet and followed her to the fire.

The fire was hot and crackling. Drew and K.C. both had beers in their hands, laughing at each other's jokes. Jenna, Katie, Marisol, and Bianca were getting sticks ready to roast marshmallows. Adam was softly strumming Jenna's guitar.

"Hey, so where are Jake and Imogen?" Drew asked everyone.

Jenna and Katie looked at each other, and then at Clare.

"What?" Clare asked, looking a bit startled.

"Aren't you concerned about Jake and Imogen and what they could be doing right now?" Marisol inquired.

Clare shrugged. "Not really. If they want to make fools out of themselves, I don't really have any say."

Marisol raised her eyebrows and shot Clare a look that said she was impressed.

"Eli, can you get us another round of beers?" K.C. called out. Clare rolled her eyes and turned to me. "As long as you're not drinking, right Eli?"

I smirked. Clare was always my keeper. "Of course not. I'll be right back." I gave her a quick peck on her forehead, and I rose to my feet to get the gentlemen another round of brews.

I walked in the cabin, and I noticed it was very quiet. I opened up the fridge to see what kind of alcohol was still present. All of sudden I heard a door shut hard and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around to see Jake pull his shirt over his head, and he was buttoning his jeans. He froze when he saw me smirking at him. His face turned scarlet.

"Dude, it's not what you think." He muttered, pushing past me.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said sarcastically.

He turned to face me; his eyes were slit with fury. "You know, if you would have just shown the girl up there just a little respect, she wouldn't be as fucked up as she is."

I backed away looking confused. "Uh, I don't know what you are talking about, Jake."

Jake shook his head in frustration. "Never mind, you just don't get it. Neither you nor Clare understand what Imogen and I are going through right now." He turned away from me, about to go outside.

I felt familiar heat creep up my chest to my face. I was going to blow, but I had to keep calm. "You are so wrong, Jake. I know what it feels like to want and desire someone I didn't think I could have. I pined after Clare for a whole semester because she was with YOU. I had to tell her that you loved her! Do you realize how much it killed me to say that? So excuse me for being happy tonight, but I think I've suffered enough at your expense. And not to point out the obvious, Jake, but you broke up with Clare. You broke her heart, so you can't turn this around on her."

Jake hesitated at the door. "You need to talk to Imogen. She's not right." He said quietly as he pulled open the door and walked out.

I ran my hand through my hair. What a mess. I walked up the stairs to the room Imogen was in. My fingers wrapped around the knob of the door, but I didn't turn it. I yanked my hand away from the doorknob and turned to walk back downstairs.

"Just do this, Eli," I thought out loud.

I walked back to the door and knocked on it. "Imogen, it's Eli. We need to talk." I called out.

No reply.

I grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Imogen was sitting on the bed, her back to me. She was just clad in her bra and underwear. What the hell had Jake done?

I carefully put my hand on her bare shoulder. "Imogen, are you okay?"

She looked at me, her eyes were streaked with a mixture of tears and mascara. She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

"Eli Goldsworthy. You are finally here with me." Her eyes looked slightly out of focus. I could tell she wasn't in her right mind. She put out her arms as if she wanted a hug.

I coughed uncomfortably. "Um, Imogen, we need to talk, but I'm not so sure that tonight is the best time."

"All I want is for you to talk to me," she countered, a bit of resentment in her voice. "I'm well enough to talk now. So talk."

I looked for her shirt, which was on the ground beside Jake's desk. I picked it up and handed it to her as I took a seat beside her. She slipped it back on with some difficulty.

"I just want you to know that there are no hard feelings between us, okay?" I said softly.

Her wandering eyes snapped back into focus. "No hard feelings? No hard feelings? Are you kidding me?"

She put her hands on my chest, and she pushed me down on the bed. She put all of her weight on me so I wasn't able to get up right away. She smirked at me from above.

"No, Eli, there aren't hard feelings between us. The feelings that I have for you are rock hard. I wish I could make you pay for what you have done to me, but I, unfortunately, love you; with all of my being. Without fail, my heart bleeds for you."

"Imogen, you don't know what you are saying; you're out of your mind right now."

She laughed almost insanely. "You're right, Eli. I am out of my mind. But I've never felt so right."

With that, her lips came crashing down on mine. She tasted of vodka, and it made me gag. I pushed her roughly off of me with almost too much force.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I leapt to my feet and wiped my face. "Stay away from me tonight, Imogen. I can't talk to you when you are like this!" I headed for the door.

"Don't leave me!" she cried, and she threw herself at the door, blocking my way so I couldn't leave the room.

I looked down at the floor, impatiently. "Imo, get out of my way." I said coldly.

She crumbled to the ground, shaking her head and sobbing. "No. Don't leave. Please, don't leave me like this! I love you, I love you!"

I grabbed the doorknob and pried the door open. Imogen laid against the wall as dead weight as I stepped over her body. She grasped my leg as one last desperate attempt to get me to stay.

I gently pulled my leg out of her hands. My heart shattered as I left her pathetically sobbing on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Imo," I said quietly as I walked down the stairs to rejoin my friends.

Clare's POV

"Where the hell is your boyfriend?" Drew asked me. "He never brought us our beer."

Eli had been gone for quite a while, and I was starting to get worried. When Jake came out to join us, he looked beyond mad. He was dangerously silent; I knew that he had run into Eli. I didn't say anything to him, but now it just felt strange that Eli still wasn't out here.

"What did you say to him, Jake?" I snapped.

Everyone fell silent as I stared at Jake accusingly.

Jake didn't say anything for a while.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Every single eye was staring at the two of us now. He noticed this, and it made him uncomfortable.

"I told him he needed to talk to Imogen," he muttered quietly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "What?"

"She's not okay, Clare." he snapped.

"I know she's not okay, Jake. What makes you think that Eli talking to her while she's inebriated will make her any better?"

With a huff, I rose to my feet and ran inside to find Eli.

Eli, to my relief, was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. His head was in his hands; his eyes were red.

I put my arm around him comfortingly.

"She's a mess, Clare. I think I really hurt her, and I never meant for her to feel so strongly about me. She's got problems, and I think it's because of me. I've been horrible to her, and it's coming back to bite me in the ass."

"It's not your fault, Eli. She was unstable when she met you, and she's unstable now. She manipulated you, remember?"

He nodded silently. "I know. I just want to make it right between her and me."

"You'll have a chance once she's sober. You can't talk to her while she's belligerent."

Eli arose to his feet and swept me into a strong embrace. "I love you, Clare Edwards. I always have, and I always will." He took my breath away as he kissed me hard on my lips. I thought my smile would never go away as he slipped out of my grasp. He grabbed the three beers I'm sure that were for the boys and headed out the door.

Completely swept off my feet, I threw myself onto the couch. I sighed deeply and smiled to myself. Eli and I had to be together. I wanted to be his girlfriend again.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were loud and sloppy, like someone was shuffling their feet. For some reason, I made myself sink deep into the couch. Imogen came stumbling down the stairs. She didn't notice me as she peered around the corner to check if anyone was watching her. My eyebrows rose. What was she up to?

She crept sloppily into the other room, as I followed her intently. All of our coats and things were in this room. She picked up someone's jacket and fumbled around for something. There was a jingling of keys.

"What do you think you are doing?" I made myself known.

Startled, drunk Imogen spun on her heel to face me. "None of your business, Clare Edwards." She slurred.

"You being in here with other people's belongings is my business, Imogen. What's in your hand?" I interrogated.

She revealed a set of car keys dangling from her hands. My heart beat sped up.

"What are you doing with those?"

Without another word, Imogen ran through me, knocking me to the floor. She opened the front door, still with the car keys in her hand.

"Imogen!" I screamed. I scrambled off the floor and ran after the drunk girl, praying she wasn't in a car yet.

A/N: Hey thanks for a little more reviews. I'm trying to make Imogen a character who one can empathize with. I don't hate Imogen on the show; I just don't like her with Eli. I hope they reveal why she does the things she does on Degrassi later. Please review Makes my hour of writing worthwhile.


	12. Chapter 12

Imogen slammed into Clare as she scrambled for the door. She had to get away from Clare; from everyone. If she could just get into a car, she could be free. She threw the front door of the cabin open and stumbled to Eli's jeep.

Clare, still stunned at what had happened, jumped to her feet. There was no way that she would let Imogen drive drunk. She ran outside and bright lights of a car turned on.

"Imogen! Stop, you can't do this!" Clare cried out.

Clare somehow managed to reach the car just before Imogen figured out to put the vehicle in drive. Clare yanked on the driver's side door, but Imogen had it locked. She pounded on the door, but then ran over to the passenger's door. It opened wide, and Clare slid into the seat just as Imogen put the car into reverse.

"What are you doing?" Clare panted. Clare reached over and pushed the gear shift into neutral. Imogen, not paying attention to Clare, slammed her foot against the gas pedal.

"What the hell, Clare? Get out!" Imogen bellowed after she realized that the jeep wasn't moving.

"Imogen, you need to turn the car off and go back inside. Turn off the jeep and hand me the keys." Clare said as calmly as she could. Her hand was still on the shift so Imogen couldn't put the car into drive.

"Clare, I'm not getting out, so you'd better now." Imogen said dangerously.

Clare sighed and thought for a moment. Imogen wasn't going to get out of the car easily.

"Imogen, tell me what's going on with you. Why did you get so drunk tonight?"

Imogen said nothing. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there silently.

Clare's POV

I could see the contempt in Imogen's tear filled eyes as she glared at me. She never had to say a word to me; I knew that somehow, I was to blame for her present state.

"I know that you are mad at me, but I'd like to help you with whatever you are going through. Driving while you are totally incapable is wrong, Imogen. You could kill someone, or yourself. Please, just talk to me." I pleaded.

She turned her head away from me. "I want to be you, Clare," she whimpered.

I wasn't expecting this answer. "What do you mean?"

She blew out a breath I could tell she had been holding. She faced me, her face bright red and her eyes burning with anger. "I want what you have, Edwards. You have everything I could ever dream of having."

"But Imogen-"

"I've been in your shadow since day one, Clare. I've tried to make Eli forget you. It's always been 'Clare' this and 'Clare' that. If you were me, you'd be sick of Clare, too. Even Jake is still in love with you, and you guys are almost siblings! It's disgusting how you plague all the minds of all the eligible boys at Degrassi."

I flinched. She made it sound like I was a hussy. I never meant to put myself out there like that. My heart belonged to one guy.

"Imogen, I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but driving while drunk is not the answer to your problem."

Imogen's eyes flashed with hatred, and my skin got cold. She suddenly brought her hand back and slapped me hard.

My hands flew to my face and off the shift stick. "Imogen, why?" I asked; tears sprung to my eyes.

Imogen took the car out of neutral, put it into park and slammed her foot against the gas.

"I'm solving my problem."

Eli's POV

I left the bonfire to see where Clare had gone. I thought I had heard a car start, and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. Bright lights blinded me as I rounded the side of the cabin.

"What the fuck?" I thought to myself. The car was feet away, and I realized that Imogen and Clare were in my jeep talking. A scenario after scenario played in my head to explain why they were in my vehicle. Imogen must have gotten a hold of my keys and Clare must have tried to stop her and talk her out of it. My sweet, sweet Clare.

"Fuck no she didn't," I said aloud as I plainly saw Imogen strike Clare hard. No one was going to hurt my Clare, no matter if she was intoxicated. I started over to the jeep when all of a sudden Imogen stepped on the gas and spun out of the driveway.

Imogen wasn't heading for the road though. I watched in horror as the jeep zoomed onto the lawn and towards the dock. Imogen was heading straight for the lake with Clare.

I felt as if i had died a thousand deaths as the jeep hit the water.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for such a short chapter last time. I have had much school work to focus on, so it has been hard for me to write lately. Hang in there.

Clare's POV

"Do you, Clare Edwards, take Elijah Goldsworthy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I turned to my husband-to-be, undying love warming my heart. Eli's eyes glinted in the light, and he flashed me his famous smirk. I couldn't help but beam in his wake.

"I do," I said assertively.

Eli's smirk transformed into a toothy grin, something that was rare for his face.

"Do you, Elijah Goldsworthy, take Clare Edwards to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

I grabbed Eli's hand and mouthed 'I love you so much.' I found myself drowning in his eyes.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Eli," my pastor winked at Eli.

Without another moment, I was swept up in Eli's strong embrace. I closed my eyes as his lips found mine, and i lost myself in his powerful, passionate kiss.

My eyes snapped open. My sweet daydream was ripped away from me as I found myself being thrust back into real life. I felt as if I were having an out of body experience as I saw what was in front of my eyes. It was a panoramic view of dark, cold water, and my life was fast-forwarding towards the lake. My head turned to glance Imogen's eyes. They were almost red with insanity, her face was scrunched up as if she were screaming, but no sound was coming from her mouth. As if I were in slow motion, I turned to the front just in time to see us hit air as we left the dock. For a split second, we were flying, and then there was the impact.

My body jolted against the dashboard, but I was held into the vehicle by the seatbelt. Instant pain in my right shoulder became apparent from the sudden restriction of the seatbelt. From my peripheral vision, I saw Imogen's head slam against the windshield. She didn't have her seatbelt on.

The car settled after a while, and I started to panic. The cold water started to gush through the cracks of the car.

"Imogen!" I cried. She was unresponsive.

My fingers flew to my seatbelt latch. It was jammed.

"Shit!"

I tried to strain myself out of the seatbelt, but it was in child lock. It kept me firmly in place.

"Oh my god, oh my god…"

"Imogen!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as the car started to sink lower beneath the surface. "Please, please wake up," I whimpered.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" I screamed, almost uselessly. Would anyone be able to hear me? All I could do was pray that someone saw the jeep in the lake as I was slowly sinking beneath the water.

Eli's POV

I watched in horror as I watched the jeep crash into the lake's cold water. For a split second, I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe.

My brain finally signaled my feet to run like hell towards the water. I ran past the bonfire, which was deserted and into the water. A chill rushed up my spine as the water was far colder than I anticipated. This was not good.

"Clare, oh god, Clare, please be okay. Please be okay," I prayed while swimming over to the jeep, which was going under way too fast.

I finally reached the jeep and swam around to the passenger's seat, praying that Clare was conscious.

"Help! Help us!" I heard Clare's voice. I quickly blew a sigh of relief, but my reprieve didn't last long.

"Clare!" I shouted back. She turned to me, her face contorted with unspeakable fear. She was still strapped in by hear seatbelt.

"Eli! Imogen is unconscious, I don't know if she's okay!" she cried. I looked around Clare's body and saw Imogen slumped over the wheel. My heart sunk and panic filled me once more.

"Can you reach over and feel if she has a pulse?"

Clare's fingers pressed upon Imo's neck. "I, I think I feel one. It's really faint, though. We need to get her out of here fast. Eli, the water is coming in pretty rapidly."

"Clare, unbuckle yourself and see if you can find something to break the door with."

Her eyes pinpointed mine. "I'm stuck in the seatbelt, and it's on child lock. I can't even try to move."

My breathing grew more rapid as panic overtook me. I grabbed the half submerged door and yanked on it as hard as I could. I knew it wasn't going to do any good, and it didn't.

I felt myself getting sucked down with the vehicle, and it was harder and harder to tread water near the car. I needed to get help.

My heart ached at what I had to do next. "Clare, honey, I have to go get help. I will be right back. I'm going to get something to break the window." I paused painfully. "Clare, I love you. You are my life, and I will get you and Imo out of here, okay? I promise you."

She put her hand up to the window, which was half-way under water. I put my hand on the opposite side of the glass, and I could almost feel her. She closed her eyes and replied, "I love you, and I trust you. I know you will get me out of here. Go."

Her hips and waist were completely under water. I was running out of time.

"I'll be right back, Clare!" I shouted as I swam furiously towards the shore.

I had been in the water for less than ten minutes, and my body was freezing. My muscles seized up from the chill of the lake, but I still managed to burst in the house. Music was blaring, but no one was in sight.

"Hey! " I screamed. "Jake! Guys! Where the hell are you?"

I ran around the cabin in search, and finally ran upstairs to find K.C. and Jenna in Jake's room having sex on the bed.

"What the fuck, Goldsworthy?" Jenna cried in outrage as she yanked the covers up over her naked breasts."

"Imogen drove my jeep into the lake; she and Clare are trapped. I need everyone's help!" I blurted breathlessly.

"Oh shit!" K.C. exclaimed and scrambled to throw his clothes on.

"I'll call 911!" Jenna offered. She picked up her phone. "Oh my god, I don't have a signal!"

"We can't worry about that now, we need to get them out of the jeep!"

K.C. and I ran down the stairs and ran into Jake and Drew.

"Whoa, watch yourselves," Drew smirked. "What's the hurry?"

"Imogen drove Eli's jeep in the lake, and she and Clare are trapped inside." Jenna said quickly before I could. I was glad she did because I was not stopping to explain.

Jake's eyes grew wide and he ran to a closet. He grabbed an axe and flash lights.

"Yes, we will definitely need that!" I shouted. Drew, K.C., Jake, and I ran out the back door.

"They are right there," I pointed. Jake shined the flashlight out onto the water.

"Oh my god," Jake whispered. Tears of horror sprung to my eyes. Jenna's hands flew to her mouth as she choked back a sob.

The water was rippling and bubbling, but the jeep was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yeah, so this was really hard to write, because I lost focus on the plot and where I want it to go. I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, but I have had a ton of course work on top of actual work- not a lot of time for my beloved hobby. I will try to update sooner next time around, please be patient!

Clare's POV

It seemed Eli had been gone for hours. The jeep was completely under water, and the water was just at my neck so only my head was exposed. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I peered over to Imogen. Her head was barely above the water.

To my surprise, a moan escaped Imogen's lips. My heart fluttered with excitement.

"Imogen!" I cried. "Imogen, can you hear me?"

Another groan emitted from her mouth. She drew in a deep breath, almost as if she were breathing for the first time. "My head…" she whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Imogen, can you hear me?" I asked again, almost frantically. Imogen's eyes slowly fluttered open. I could see her eyes through the cracked frames. She wasn't aware of where she was or what she had done.

"What happened? Oh shit, are we under water?" she asked me, panic in her voice. She gingerly turned her head to me, her eyes wide with fear.

I sighed. "Imogen, you ran us into the lake. I'm stuck, but you seem to be free. Can you move?"

Imogen looked down at herself to see if she was restrained at all. She had no seatbelt on. She moved her head around carefully, as to see if her neck was okay. She did slam into the windshield pretty hard.

"I, I think I'm okay. I have a lot of pain in my neck and chest, though. I think I can get around."

A small smile crept across my lips. "I'm glad you feel okay. Now, Imogen, can you possibly find something that could cut me free? I'm pretty confident I can get us out of here, but not when I'm trapped in my seat."

I didn't know why I was being so calm. I was freaking out inside, but I didn't want to show my panic to Imogen. She was already so unstable, plus, she was still drunk, so she could have been more hurt than she realized.

Imogen moved around the jeep with difficulty. She dove under water a couple of times to try and find something that could get me out of the seat belt. The water was up to my chin. Panic really started to sink in.

"Clare, I can't find anything. We are going to drown!" Imogen screamed. She wildly banged on the little exposed glass of the window.

Tears sprung to my eyes. Maybe we were going to drown.

Eli's POV

The jeep was gone.

"No, no, NO!" I cried. My feet automatically sprinted to the lake, Jake and Drew right behind me. I dove into the water and frantically swam to the place where Clare had been. I dove under water, and to my relief, the jeep was just under the surface, its wheels resting on the bottom of the lake. This was as far as it would sink.

"They are here!" I screamed to Jake and Drew.

I dove under water with the flashlight to see if I could see Clare. My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw her. She and Imogen were still able to breath thanks to the air pocket. Clare's head was just above the water, and to my relief, Imogen was conscious.

"Clare!" Bubbles and a muffled scream left my mouth. I could see her turn to me, and her face lit up with hope.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" I tried to scream again. I think she understood because she nodded with urgency.

I resurfaced to get some air. Jake and Drew found me.

"Jake, I need you to work on making a hole in the windshield."

Jake hesitated. "Eli, once I make that hole, the water is going to rush in and take the jeep to the bottom faster. We need to get those girls out as fast as possible."

I knew the risks. Getting Imogen out would be easier than getting Clare out. I was prepared to do whatever it took to get the love of my life out of there.

I pulled out of my pocket my multi-tool and switched it to the knife. Yeah, I don't seem like the pocket knife kind of guy, but one can never be too careful. I looked at Jake and Drew and nodded. We all took deep breaths and submerged. Jake went right for the windshield underwater, which was half cracked thanks to Imogen's head. I eagerly showed Clare my pocket knife, and I saw her eyes light up.

I heard the clanking of metal to glass. I motioned for Clare to cover her face. She understood, and she turned to Imogen to give her the same instructions. I swam over to Jake. He had made a small hole in the glass. He looked at me and signaled me to surface with him.

"What's up?" I gasped after we broke the water's surface. "We can't waste too much time, the water is coming in too fast."

He nodded. "Yeah, I just need a breather. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it on the next try- the water is making it really hard to get the momentum I need to break through the glass in one go."

I heard Drew surface behind me.

"Guys, you need to get down there, now. I don't think Imogen is okay."

My eyes caught Jake's; they widened with fear. "What do you mean she isn't okay?" he inquired.

Drew shook his head. "I don't know, man. Someone started to scream- I couldn't understand her, I think it was Clare. I think she said that she thought Imogen was dead."

"But she was fine a minute ago!" I exclaimed. Jake was already beneath the water, and I followed him after a second.

I shone the flashlight into the jeep. Clare was still screaming. I couldn't see Imogen at all. My blood ran cold as I realized that Imogen had slid beneath the water. Clare's blue eyes pierced mine. She was terrified.

"Eli!" Jake's muffled, bubbly scream echoed through the water. I desperately wanted to stay in Clare's sight, but I ripped myself away from her to join Jake. I glanced at the glass; he had made the hole larger, but still not big enough to climb through. He motioned up to the surface again.

"Jake, the water is pouring into the jeep now, we don't have time for this! We need to get those girls out," I huffed exasperatedly.

"I know, Eli, I need to breathe, as well."

"This is our last effort- we need to get to Imogen; she's been under too long," Drew said. We all nodded as we each took a deep breath and submerged once more.

Clare's POV

Jake had made a tiny hole in the glass, and the water was all but trickling in. I felt very optimistic; I believed Eli with all my heart that he would get Imogen and me out of this jeep.

I glanced over at Imogen, and smiled. "Imo, I think they are really going to be able to save us."

She stared blankly at me. I furrowed my eyebrows with concern. "Did you hear me? I think we are going to be okay, Imogen."

To my horror, Imo's eyes rolled back in her head, and a guttural moan escaped from her lips. My heart started to pound.

"Imogen, Imogen, what's wrong! Imo!"

All of a sudden her body went limp, and she slumped backwards onto the seat. Her body started to slide slowly down towards the water, barely beneath her chin.

Realizing what was happening, I struggled against the seatbelt to try and get to Imogen. She was going to drown right in front of me. Her mouth was under water now. I reached out as far as I could and I tried to support her body upright. The strain was exhausting, and my grip on her kept slipping.

I saw a figure near my side of the door.

"Help! Please, Imogen is going to drown!" I yelled as loud as I could. I recognized the muscular physique of the figure as Drew swam towards the surface.

Not long after that, I lost my grip on Imogen entirely, and her entire face slipped beneath the surface.

"NO!" I cried, completely helpless. Tears flowed down my face into the water. That would be me next. My optimism was shot. I was scared.

I saw Jake again, as he furiously pounded at the barrier of glass between us. My peripherals caught Eli. I turned to him immediately, tears still in my eyes. He looked like an angel in the water. His eyes penetrated mine so deeply, I could have drowned in them and I would have been content.

At that moment I felt water on my face. I screamed in surprise. I looked at the windshield where Jake had been. The hole was larger, and the water was gushing in. My heart started to pound. Another five minutes, and I'd be under water completely. I turned to Eli, but he was gone.

"Eli!"

It had been at least 2 minutes since Imogen had been under. I rested my head on the glass of the window. It looked like the end for me.

A loud crack shook me from my melodramatic thoughts, and I jolted back to life. A hole the size of a body was made through the glass. Water was rushing in to fill what was left of the jeep. I suddenly felt hands on me, and it was Eli.

"Eli!" I gasped, water filling my mouth.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Clare, but I've got to get Imo out first!"

I nodded fervently. He grabbed the submerged Imogen from the water and held her head above the surface. He gazed at me one more time before disappearing with the unconscious girl. Imogen was out, and now I was going to be saved. I tried to raise my head above the water as long as I could. I strained with all my being to fight the water. It had seemed like hours since Eli had rescued Imogen and left me.

I knew that my time was up as the water crept up to my mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die," I whispered to myself. I took one large gasp of air as the water engulfed my entire face.


	15. Chapter 15

Eli's POV

I firmly grasped Imogen's limp figure in my arms, making sure her head was above water. She was blue, her eyes blank and staring. My head snapped up, and my eyes found Clare's.

"I will be back for you, I promise. Just stay alive." I breathed. Clare, who's head was almost under water, bravely nodded once. My heart broke at her tenacity, but it made me more determined to get her out in time. I breathed once in Imogen's mouth, almost for my comfort that I was trying to save Imogen with every last bit of my being. I breathed in and ducked under, Imogen still in my arms. It took me less than a minute to resurface outside of the jeep.

"Jake! Take her, hurry!" I yelled. Jake grabbed the unconscious Imogen from me, and he dragged her to the bank of the lake where the others were waiting to apply first aid. I didn't wait any longer, and I submerged to get Clare out.

I found my way into the jeep through the hole in the windshield again. To my horror, Clare was completely under water, just under the air pocket, and she had been for at least the duration of the time when I was above the water. She was still conscious and struggling to stay conscious. I bolted over to her and dug into my pocket where my knife was stored. I started to hack at the seat belt. I honestly didn't have a method for getting her unrestrained, I was just going with it. Clare's eyes started to bulge, and she was losing consciousness. I panicked and put my mouth to hers in a desperate act to force what was left of my air into her lungs. I resurfaced to the small air pocket, which was diminishing faster and faster. I took another deep breath and forced another breath down her throat. She looked slightly relieved, and I figured I could take one more breath for me.

I continued to hack at the seatbelt, which seemed to be impenetrable. I sawed a tiny rip in it, and I tried to tear it. It didn't work.

I felt someone tap me underwater; it was Drew. He grabbed the knife and continued to work on the seatbelt while I gasped for another breath of air. I found Clare's mouth and puffed another bit of air into her lungs. She was less oriented, and I knew that the second-hand air was not sufficient. Drew handed the knife to me so he could take a breath of air. We almost had the seatbelt completely cut through. I heard a terrible muffled noise, and I looked at Clare. She screamed and shook her head at me. Drew tried to force another puff of air into her, but she held him away- almost as if she were accepting what was happening to her. She obviously was disoriented.

She suddenly stopped struggling and her eyes went soft as she gave me the most serene look I've ever seen. She almost smiled at me- and she never stopped. Clare's eyes never left mine as the life drained out of her.

"CLARE!" I screamed underwater as I realized that she was no longer conscious. I stabbed through the seatbelt, and it finally ripped. I grabbed her now free body, and I sped to the surface of the water.

"Come on, Clare. You can't leave me now." I pleaded. "Guys! I need help here!"

I barely heard Drew resurface behind me. He grabbed Clare from my grasp and ran with her to the beach of the lake where the others were still working on Imogen. I hurried after them and collapsed on the bank beside my love. Katie was already administering chest compressions, and Drew was forcing air into her.

"Oh god, oh Clare, come one, Love. You have to be okay!" I sputtered. My focus was completely on Clare, I didn't even know how Imogen was doing. I could hear the counts of chest compressions of Jake and Marisol behind me, but I didn't care.

"What the fuck?" a soft voice sputtered in disbelief. Adam, who had gone to make a phone call to the paramedics, dropped to his knees next to me and Clare.

"One, and two, and three, and four, and five, and breathe," Katie counted out methodically. She and Drew had taken first aid classes together after Adam had been shot. She and Marisol were both licensed in CPR, thank god.

I heard a sputtering of water behind me. I glanced back for a moment, and I saw Jake roll Imogen onto her side. She was throwing up water.

"Come on Imogen, that's it, get it up, honey." Marisol coaxed.

I refocused my attention on Clare, who was still unconscious. I couldn't feel the tears flowing down my already wet face. Clare was back in my life, I couldn't lose her.

I could hear the squishing of the water in her lungs every time Katie pumped it, which made me sick to my stomach. It was like we were wringing out a sponge. Water streamed out of her nose and mouth. Her blue, lifeless eyes still stared at me, almost pleading with me to save her.

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She was ice cold, and her skin was hard. I wanted to throw myself on her to warm her up, but getting her heart beating was obviously more important. It had been about five minutes since Katie and Drew had started resuscitation. I saw Katie give Drew a small worried glance from the side of my eyes.

"Don't you do that!" I snapped. "Don't you dare think like that, Katie!"

"Eli, it's been over 10 minutes…" Adam whispered to me delicately.

Anger boiled inside of me. "No! You have to keep going. Imogen came back!" I glared over at the small girl, who was being held by Jake. Jake, Marisol, K.C., Jenna, and Bianca were all watching me. Jake held Imogen closer to him, tears streaming down his face. He also thought that it was over with Clare.

I yelled in frustration and pushed Katie out of the way. I wasn't giving up. My thrusts on Clare's chest were much harder. I was furious. With each brutal thrust, I envisioned Clare at her senior prom, at her graduation, at her wedding with me, the birth of her firstborn child. I was angrily taking out my frustrations on Clare's poor chest, and I felt and heard a sickening crack. I hesitated, and I heard Katie tell me to keep going.

"I- I think I broke something-" I stuttered in shock.

"Keep going, Eli," Katie told me tearfully.

Not wanting to damage my dearest anymore, I stared down at Clare. I let out a painful wail as I fell on her. My life was over. Clare was gone. My fingers tangled in her hair, and I sobbed into her chest. I could feel the others staring down at me- but I didn't care.

I felt someone touch my shoulder gently, and I yanked away.

"Leave me alone!" I cried. My head rested against Clare's cold chest.

It could have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard a faint thumping in her chest. My ears perked up and I listened for it again. My hand grasped Clare's limp wrist in search for a pulse. My heart practically beat out of my chest as I definitely felt a pulse.

Without a word of explanation, I pushed Drew aside, and started to breathe for Clare on my own.

"Eli, what are you-"

"She has a pulse!" I said breathlessly as I breathed into Clare again and again.

Katie dropped to her knees and felt for a radial pulse. "Oh my god, he's right! Eli, keep breathing for her until the paramedics get here, and I'll keep monitoring her pulse. Drew, go and wait for the ambulance to arrive!"

Warmth enveloped my body as adrenaline kicked in. Clare was alive- and I had to keep her breathing.

A/N: The most dramatic chapter of the story, I swear it won't be any more dramatic after this. Clare isn't going to die, I promise. Please, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! My finals are coming up, so sorry this is so short. I will definitely update sooner after I'm done with school for the semester.

Clare's POV

My head had gone under the freezing water, and Eli wasn't back yet. In vain, I frantically yanked and pulled and struggled to free myself from the seatbelt.

"He's going to be too late," I thought to myself. It appeared as if Eli wasn't going to be able to save me, and it killed me. At this point, I was almost embracing my fate, but my heart was hurting. Eli couldn't handle another death like this in his teenage life.

"Fight, Clare; stay alive… his voice echoed in my head. Finally, Eli's body swiftly entered the jeep once more, and he immediately started to hack at the belt. I could feel the burning in my chest from lack of oxygen. I was going to pass out at any moment. Eli looked into my eyes. I could tell he was panicking. He frantically grabbed my head and forced his air into me. It was a small reprieve. Moments later, he brought his mouth back to mine and breathed more air into my lungs; this time I felt a little less disoriented. For a moment, I felt as if I could actually make it out alive.

The second-hand air in my lungs staled quicker than if I had taken my own breath. I saw another figure coming through the jeep to aid us. He made a move towards my mouth; I must have looked like I needed it. Stupidly, I shoved him away from me. I wanted Eli. I caught Eli's anxious eyes. They were perfectly green, even though they were full of panic and distress. My mind shifted from focusing on my own dire situation to something less painful. My mind drifted to the first time Eli and I kissed. I remember his soft lips and the sweetness of his breath. I smiled at the memory, and I drifted off to sleep.

It was cold out; or at least I think it was cold. I couldn't feel the air; I just sensed that the night was freezing. The night was still and quiet. I didn't recognize where I was.

"Eli?" I called out; my voice echoed in the dark distance.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was hit by a Mack truck. I was thrust into chaos; people were screaming and crying.

"Come on, Imogen, come back!" I heard a familiar voice plead. Everything came into focus. I was staring down at the lifeless body of Imogen Moreno. Marisol was breathing into her mouth as Jake was forcefully pumping her chest.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, isn't that something?" I heard a voice beside me say in wonder. Startled, I spin around. Imogen was standing next to me, pushing her glasses off her nose. She looked to me questioningly. "Are we dead?"

I didn't reply. I didn't see my body anywhere.

"Well, I think you might be," I replied softly.

She stared down at her body silently. "Maybe it's better this way," she said. I was astonished.

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously.

Imogen turned to me with a pained face, almost crying. "Clare, I'm sorry for putting you through this tonight. I think it would be better if I died. They are all going to hate me for what I did if I make it."

I thought for a moment. I glanced down at the frantic teenagers who were working furiously to save her life. I shook my head fervently. "No, Imo. They want you alive," I looked her directly in her eyes, "I want you alive."

She flashed me a small smile and tried to touch my hand. Her hand passed through mine, as if I were a cloud. We were non-corporeal.

"This is so strange."

"I agree," I replied.

Suddenly, a wail penetrated my heart. Someone burst out of the water with something in his arms. It was a bit dark, so I couldn't make out who it was. Another figure jumped from the water and grabbed the body. He started to make his way towards us. If I had a heartbeat, it would have accelerated at the astonishing sight. Drew was carrying a very dead-looking me. He gently placed me on the ground and started CPR. I heard Imogen gasp behind me.

"Oh, Clare," she drifted off.

The other figure dropped down by my body; it was Eli. I kneeled next to him, and I tried to grasp his hand, but it just passed through his. His face was contorted with unspeakable pain and fear as he watched Katie and Drew try to bring me back.

"Oh..oh OW!" Imogen suddenly cried out.

I whipped around to face her. She was doubled over in excruciating pain. I was confused; if we were dead, we shouldn't have been able to feel anything.

"Imogen, what is it?"

"I don't know; my chest- OW!" Imogen fell to her knees. I rushed over to her, scared that I might be alone in this. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly started to disappear. First her feet, then her legs, and torso…

"Imogen, don't leave me!"

"Clare!" she screamed as her head faded out. She was gone; I was alone.  
>A gasp of air was heard, and I heard vomiting noises coming from Imogen's body.<p>

"That's it honey. Get it all up," Marisol coaxed as Jake rolled her to her side. Imogen was back.

I returned to my lifeless body as I saw something grim flicker on Drew's face. Katie glanced at Drew as he was still performing compressions.

"Don't you dare think like that, Katie!" Eli roared. If I had tears, I would have wept lakes and rivers at the sight of Eli's desperate last attempt to save me. I was almost coming to terms with my fate. I would be alone watching on over my friends forever.

I noticed a dull pain in my chest while I was watching Eli over me. The pain grew more intense after a moment or two, and then unspeakable agony washed over me all at once. I fell completely flat on the ground, and then rolled into a fetal position. The pain was unbearable; I wanted it to end. There was a loud CRACK and then a flash of light, and I knew nothing more.

Eli's POV

*Six hours later

Jake, Drew, and I were finally released from treatment. We had all been admitted to the hospital for hypothermia, but we all were desperate to see how Clare and Imogen were holding up. As soon as we signed release forms, I was bolting towards Clare's room in ICU.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw my Clare lying on the hospital bed. Those machines she was hooked up to drove me nuts with the beeping and ringing. Her appearance was alarmingly fragile, like you could break her with a dash of a finger. Clare had lost her pulse again in the ambulance. I had lost Clare twice, and I wasn't about to lose her again. She was still unconscious, and the doctor said it could take days or weeks for her to come out of her coma. There was a chance that she would never wake up.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to her bedside. She looked as if she were sleeping.

"Clare, I love you. Please come back to me." I whispered. My hand toyed with her soft, dainty fingers. I let out a sigh as I sensed someone behind me.

"I wish she would just wake up," I said, not knowing who I was talking to.

"Me, too."

It was Jake. He had come from Imogen's room down the hall. Both girls were in ICU. Imogen had regained consciousness, but her head injury was far more serious than we thought. After making it to the ER, Imo had a seizure and had to be taken for an emergency CT scan and surgery for a subdural hematoma.

As much as I didn't want to care about Imogen, I still felt guilty about earlier that night. "How is Imo holding up?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know, man. She's in pretty bad shape. I mean, she made it out of surgery alive; I guess that's something." He carried a chair over and sat next to me, never taking his eyes off of Clare.

"I can't believe this is happening." He choked. Small but present tears were forming in his eyes. "I love her, Eli." He sobbed into his hands.

I tore my eyes away from Clare to stare into Jake's. "I know. I love her, too."

Neither of us said another word as we both cried silently for Clare.

A/N: Jake definitely is still in love with Clare, but he respects Clare's love for Eli. Jake will be moving on with Imogen, if she doesn't die.

Review please


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: HUGE writer's block. My apologies!

Eli's POV

I had seen Clare every day since she had been admitted to the hospital. It had been about a week since the disastrous party, and I was beginning to lose hope that Clare would ever wake. Helen told me the doctors were pessimistic; the longer Clare stayed unconscious, the less likely she would wake up. Helen and Randall were actually coming together for the sake of their daughter; sad that a reunion had to be because of the near death of Clare.

Helen called the wedding off for obvious reasons. I guess Clare and Jake wouldn't be doomed to become stepsiblings, which left it open for Jake to make a move; if Clare ever woke up. I knew that he was still in love with her, but I wasn't about to let him think he had a chance.

Imogen was still in a coma. Her room was right next door to Clare's. It made things convenient for those who wished to visit the both of them. I hadn't seen Imogen since the day of the crash. I refused to see her. It was her fault that Clare was in such a fragile state. Jake, who had been in and out of Clare's room, had tried to coax me into seeing Imo, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. I had to be Clare's advocate.

"Eli, she is your friend. She could die; you need to see her, at least once," Jake pleaded.

I stood my ground. "Jake, the only reason Clare is in here is because of Imogen. I can't see her; at least not until I know that Clare will be okay. I don't expect you to understand."

I had an inkling that Jake was starting to fall for Imogen; God knows why. I almost felt betrayed that he cared for her so much after what she did to Clare. I knew that he loved Clare, but I didn't understand where his loyalty was.

"You will regret not seeing Imogen if she dies, you know." Jake replied softly, halfway out the door.

I felt a twinge of guilt prick my heart, and the guilt quickly turned to heated anger. "What I don't understand is how you CAN see her, after what she did to Clare? I thought you love Clare, man. I think you need to reevaluate your loyalty." I snapped.

Jake slowly turned around to face me; his cheeks flushed at my statement. He paused, obviously thinking carefully about his words. "I think, Eli, it's not about where my loyalty is, it's about being a decent human being. Yeah, Imogen did a horrible thing; but it's not like Imogen got off scot-free. She is suffering just as much as Clare; perhaps even more so. I know, if and when Imogen wakes up, she will be devastated at what she has done. I'm trying not to be another person who hates her for it."

I didn't reply. I didn't care about what Jake had to say. I glared after him as he left to be by Imogen's side.

Softening, I returned my focus onto my beloved Clare. She was off the ventilator, thank goodness, and was breathing on her own. I just needed for her to come back to me. I stroked her hair off of her face gently, and I took her hand within mine. Her skin was warm; full of life. Her warmth gave me a glimmer of hope, and I smiled to myself.

"I know that you will wake soon, and I will be here for you. I love you, Edwards." I brought her delicate hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"Such a gentleman." Clare sighed weakly.

I shot up off the chair in a start and held Clare's face in my hands. "Clare, darling, did you say something?"

Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth opened, and she spoke again. "Eli, what happened?"

I couldn't contain my elatedness as adrenaline coursed through my veins. Tears sprung to my happy eyes, and they flowed freely on my grinning face.

"Clare, my love, I knew you'd come back! You just wait, I'm going to get a doctor." I kissed Clare's lips and sprinted out of her room. "Hey! I need someone in 203, Clare's awake!" I shouted down the hall.

Clare's POV

I remembered the pain. My head throbbed as if it had been used as a football; my body ached like it never ached before. I heard nothing but nonsensical noises; I couldn't string together sentences. I couldn't open my eyes, so I strained my ears to try and make sense of my surroundings. I recognized the smell; the awful odor of a hospital.

I felt my hand lift; but I wasn't in control of it. Someone else was touching me; it was comforting. I heard a familiar voice, it was soft and reassuring. I just couldn't make out words.

A most gentle hand caressed my face, and for a moment, I felt no pain. It had to be him.

My ears perked as I finally was able tune in to what he was saying.

"I promise, I will be here for you when you wake up." Small, warm lips brushed against my hand. It was Eli.

"Such a gentleman," I croaked. Ouch. Sharp pain hit me in my chest. Speaking was not easy.

I still couldn't open my eyes, but I could sense Eli's excitement. What exactly happened to me?

"What's happening? Where am I?" I whispered, more aware of my condition. Eli quickly muttered something that was too fast for me to understand. And then he was gone.

"Eli?" My heartbeat quickened. I never wanted Eli to leave me ever again. Uncontrollable anxiety washed over me like ice water. "Eli?" I whimpered.

I desperately tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. I wondered how long I was unconscious.

"ELI!" I managed to groan louder than I thought I could manage.

I felt strong hands on mine, trying to comfort me.

"It's okay, Clare, everything is going to be alright."

This wasn't Eli's smooth voice; it was Jake's. I felt Jake squeeze my hand gently, and he stroked my face. As much as I wanted Eli, I did feel comforted by the presence of one of my friends.

"Eli is going to get you a doctor; he will be back as soon as he can."

Finally, my eyes started to un-cake themselves, and I weakly peeked one eye open. Things were blurry at first, but then everything gradually came into focus. Jake had a very concerned look on his face, but it was excited as well.

"Hey there, pretty girl. You gave us a scare, you know that?" Jake smiled warmly. He shifted nervously as he eyed the hall, waiting for Eli to return.

"Jake, is Imogen okay?" I asked weakly. I remembered my supernatural encounter with her. I was praying she was alright.

Jake's expression morphed into a solemnness that I'll never forget. His normally vibrant eyes darkened, and he voice became low. "She's alive. Imogen had a serious brain injury; we don't know if she's sustained any brain damage from the accident."

My throat dried. Accident. What she did was no accident, yet my heart burned from Jake's words. Imogen wasn't okay at all.

"Clare!"

My eyes shot past Jake to see Eli standing in the doorway. A tall, blonde woman clad in a white coat strode in my room effortlessly and warmly smiled at me.

"Miss Edwards, I'm Dr. Vanderghast. I'm glad to see you are awake." She turned around to Jake and Eli. "Gentlemen, if you will just give us some privacy while I check up on my patient, please."

Looking slightly disappointed, Eli nodded. He gave me one last elated look, and disappeared around the corner with Jake. Maybe they were going to see Imogen.

Eli's POV

"She asked about Imogen?"

The sandy haired boy nodded. "Yeah, it was kind of weird. I wonder what Clare is going to do if Imogen comes out of this coma."

"You mean if she'll press charges against her? Hell, I can press charges against Imo because she technically stole my car." I pushed my hair out of my face. I thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I'd ever, though. For some reason, I have a feeling Clare will let her off the hook."

Jake nodded in agreement.

The door opened from Clare's room and Dr. Vanderghast stepped out. She gave Jake and me a wink and made her way down the hall to another room. I peered in. Clare was looking right at me, and she flashed me a big smile. My heart fluttered with excitement; my Clare was back in my life.

"I'll let you two catch up," I heard Jake say, making his way into Imogen's room.

"Yeah, thanks." I said without looking back. Clare waved me over to her bed. She scooted her small body over as I climbed in the sheets and wrapped my arm around her. I grasped her hand and sighed. "Clare," is whispered softly.

"Eli?" She squeaked weakly.

"I'm so glad you aren't dead." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me playfully. Clare nestled her head into my chest and fell asleep.

I woke up with a start as I heard someone talking in my ear.

"Eli, wake up."

Soft hands shook me gently and I didn't realize where I'd been for the last couple of hours. I glanced around the room, and realized I had fallen asleep in Clare's hospital bed. Her arms were still wrapped around my body, and I carefully removed her sleeping hands from me.

"Jake, what's up?" I scratched my head sleepily.

He looked pretty rough, like he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red; his face flushed pink and splotchy. He was shaking slightly, and I could only think of one thing.

"Is Imo…" I started to ask.

He took a breath and looked at the floor. "Her parents are going to take her off the ventilator."

I gasped.

His eyes were shiny when he looked at me. "They think it'll be better if they let her go. It's been a long time, and they don't want to see her suffer any more. I think you should go see her, Eli. It'll be the last time you'll able to see her alive." Jake wiped his tears from his face with his sleeve. "Man, I didn't think it would be this hard," he stated and walked out the room.

I just sat there frozen for a while, not knowing what to do; what to think. I looked down at my sleeping Clare and realized how much I really was grateful that she was on the road to recovery. I had avoided seeing Imogen because of my anger, but I was full of regret and remorse.

As much as it pained me to do so, I gently woke Clare so I could tell her the news.

"Clare, Darling." I whispered.

She groggily came to. "What is it?" she croaked weakly.

"Imogen's parents are removing her from her ventilator. It's scheduled for this afternoon, after everybody can say their last goodbyes." 

Her eyes widened with horror. "What? No! They can't do that, Imogen is going to be fine! I know it." Clare hastily tried to sit up, and then immediately gasped with pain and clutched her chest.

"Whoa, Clare, not so fast, okay?" I said. The last thing I wanted was for Clare to get overexcited and cause more stress on her body. "Look, I am going over to see Imogen now. You want to come with me? I'll go ask Dr. Vanderghast if it's alright to get you into a wheel chair if you aren't strong enough to walk yet."

She nodded fervently at the suggestion. I left her bed to find Vanderghast.

Clare's POV

When Eli left my room, I swung my legs over the bedside and tried to stand. Bad idea. I immediately fell back onto my bed, causing searing pain in my ribs to radiate throughout my body. "Damnit," I whispered to myself. I needed to find Imogen's parents and let them know their daughter was going to live. That she wanted to live.

I gathered some more strength after sitting a moment and tried again. This time I made some progress. I balanced myself on my feet and stood for a minute, pondering whether I could move on. I decided I could make it to the door and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I stumbled a bit, but I was definitely able to hold my ground. Fuck the wheelchair. I suddenly stopped as I felt a tugging at my arm. I was still hooked up to my IV. I foolishly ripped it out; this cause was far greater than a few minutes without fluids.

I fell against the wall and clutched the door frame to steady myself. I peered around the corner for Eli, but he was already out of sight. Thank god Imogen's room was just next door to mine. The door was open, and I could hear soft crying coming from the bedside. Jake was holding Imogen's hand and stroking her face. Imogen's mother was seated at a chair on the opposite side holding her other hand and weeping. I could feel a lump in my throat form as I mustered up the strength to enter the room. I entered and heard a small gasp as Mrs. Moreno saw me.

"Mrs. Moreno, you can't do it!" I sputtered.

Jake whipped around to see me just before I fell into his arms.

"Oh my god Clare, what are you doing?" he asked almost angrily. He picked me up and sat me on his chair next to Imogen's bedside. Imogen didn't look like herself; she was gaunt and her face was hollow. Her pale white body had molded into the bed, and it was almost hard to distinguish what was bed sheet and what was skin. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes and I grabbed her papery thin hand.

"Clare, you could have seriously hurt yourself, you know." Jake's voice was lower and calmer. I waved a hand at him.

"I don't care. Mrs. Moreno, you have to wait, please," I pleaded.

Mrs. Moreno, a slender woman with glasses wearily sighed and looked into my eyes. Her eyes, which were green with flecks of gray, were warm and empathetic. She pushed back a strand of her chestnut hair and took a wavering breath. "Clare, dear, I don't want my daughter to suffer any more than she already has. The doctors tell me she won't be able to breathe on her own without the ventilator. She can't be a vegetable for the rest of her life; I just can't do that to her."

"Mrs. Moreno, please reconsider, just give her another day or two." I said softly. I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder.

The frail looking mother shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, honey. I just can't."

Defeated, I slumped back in the chair and cried.

A/N: next chapter: Imogen's plug is pulled; will this be the end of Imogen?


End file.
